Somewhere In Neverland
by xx.The Unknown.xx
Summary: Song fanfic. Peter promises to return for Wendy ten years later to prove that he still loves her, and that the lost boys still care. Times have changed, Wendy is now graduating from college, and is comfortably settled in her own apartment with a boyfriend she's had for six years. Same story, alternative ending. I swear the story is better then the summer. Peter/Wendy xx
1. Chapter 1

**"Say goodbye to the halls and the classes**

 **Say hello to a job and the taxes**

 **The weekends with old friends**

 **Spilling into a nine to five routine"**

 **Chapter One**

"Peter, I have to go home now." Wendy said in annoyance, yet with a tinge of sadness. She didn't want to leave Neverland, yet what choice did she have. She couldn't just stay. What would her parents say? How would her brothers feel? They'd all think she was dead. She couldn't do that to them.

"Why? Why can't you just stay here?" Peter asked indignantly. He didn't want to let her go.

"Yeah, Wendy, stay with us!" The lost boy twins chorused.

"You could be our mum—"

"And read us bedtime stories—"

"Or sing to us—"

All the lost boys interrupted each other, their words rushed in desperateness, their words falling on top of the other. Wendy coming to Neverland had been a dream come true, it reminded them of what it felt like to have a mum, something they had long since forgotten. But they missed the feeling, and they didn't to let it go.

Wendy looked at all of them reluctantly, if things were that easy and the choice was her, she would have stayed there without question. But alas, Nederland was just a dream, a fictionary land, she couldn't live there forever.

"Boys, as much as I love to, I can't. I have a mother, a father and two naughty little brothers to return to. What would they say if I didn't return?" Wendy reasoned.

"But we would miss you, Wendy."

"You're the best mother I've had!"

"Please don't go!"

"But what about us? We would miss you as well."

The series of words flowed once more from the mouths of the lost boys.

"Yeah, Wendy, what about US?" Peter's voice echoed through the woods as all the boys quieted down. They all stared curiously at Wendy awaiting her response, hope evident in their eyes.

"Peter! You of all people should understand, I can't stay. This place isn't real, not for people like me. Even if I do stay, someday the illusion is going to fall, and we'll all be brought to reality. Me and you, we're different. And maybe you want me now, but what about ten years from now, when I'll be older and no longer the same person. What about then? You'll just toss me out like some filthy piece of trash, and I'll have nowhere to go. Don't you see, this place is a trap, I don't belong her. This, _we,_ can never happen." Wendy rushed out, tears running down her cheek, as she cried out, her voice cracking mercilessly.

Peter's face stared blankly at her, his eyes full of hurt. His mouth opened and then closed. He didn't know what to say. Every tiny spectrum of hope had vanished, his heart felt crushed. Turning towards the lost boys, he spoke.

"Come on, boys, leave her alone, she has made her decision." Peter voice broke the dead silence. His tone was emotionless and his face numb. Slowly, he began to walk away.

"But—"One of the boys started protesting.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" Peter screamed out, loud and clear.

Silence filled the air once more, no one dared to saw anything as everyone cowered back in fright.

"Can we at least say goodbye?" The twins asked meekly.

"Do what you like." Peter replied hardheartedly. Still continuing to walk away.

Wendy stayed dumbstruck, staring at the commotion she had caused. Rubbing her palms against her eyes, she wiped away the tears. The lost boys walked towards, throwing themselves onto her, not wanting to let go. As they came close to her, she could see evidence of tears in their eyes as well. Her chest felt tight, and her heart ached at the thought of never being able to see their faces again. Hugging them closer to her, she whispered her goodbyes. Wiping their tears and comforting them.

As they mumbled their final farewells, they began to slowly walk away, following peter's descending shape, waving and blowing kisses.

She stared captivatingly at Peter's distant figure as he stalked off. He was nearly out of sight.

"PETER!" She yelled, and he stopped in his spot yet didn't turn around.

"Are you mad? Because—"She began only to be interrupted.

Peter whirled around abruptly. "MAD? You think I'm MAD? No, Wendy, I'm hurt. You think you don't matter to us, that this," he gestured between the two of them, "is just a temporary thing? Well you want to know what, you're wrong. We love you. I love you. And that's forever." The words were bawled out, slow, yet fuming.

Wendy stood there, she didn't know what to say. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth tried to formulate a single word, yet couldn't. Her throat felt dry, and for a couple of seconds she forgot to breathe. She lifted her gaze from the ground to his chest, building up the courage to look into his eyes

"And I'll show you. Ok, in ten years, I'll show you." Peter spoke again.

Wendy looked at him questionably, and she finally opened her mouth, daring herself to speak.

"What do you mean?" She voiced, confused. Ten years? He'll show her what?

"In ten years, we'll be back, and just you see, you'll be wrong. We will always remember you. We will always love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Tell me how you feel over and done with**

 **Like your life is a map with no compass to guide**

 **At the bar drinking way too much**

 **We sing along to "Forever Young"**

 **So here we go again, wishing we could start again"**

 **Chapter Two**

 _Ten years later_

Wendy was almost free. Four years of college and today was her happiest day yet; graduation. She was only an hour away from complete independence. She couldn't wait.

At the age of 23, Wendy had to say she was quite proud, she had achieved far more then she had expected of herself. Over the course of the years, she had bought herself a new apartment and moved out of her parent's old home. It had been hard of course, but had given herself a sense of accomplishment. Having her own place was an remarkable feeling, she would often arrive home after a long day of work and college and just admire her home, admire how far she had come.

She had adopted a job at a nearby daycare, and helped babysit children for a fair amount of money. She was content, personally she wouldn't have minded looking after children for free, as she found it an entertaining commission and looked forward to the day where she herself would have children.

Although, as she sat in the audience, staring at the couples as they hugged and kissed each other, congratulating each other. She couldn't help but feel as if there was something she didn't have; someone to love her, someone to care for her endlessly, someone who could always be there. Sure, she had her family and friends, but it wasn't the same, she wanted a different kind of love.

It often got lonely, working all day only to return to an empty home. Going to a party and realizing she had no ride to pick her up. Watching as couples elope, only to be aware of the vacancy inside of her heart she was waiting for someone to own. Yes, she may have a boyfriend, who she loved very much, but it had been six years since they had been dating, they hadn't been going anywhere. Their relationship was stuck at the beginning and she didn't know when and if he ever planned on taking a bigger step in. And although they had made it through six years, she really couldn't imagine him being a part of her future. Lost in thought, her eyes wistful as she thought of the perfect man.

 _He should have blue eyes and brown hair, with the sweetest smile that would light up my day even in the worst of times. He should be smart, and funny as well. Someone who's annoying, and wants to make me tear out my hair, but also bulgingly romantic sometimes to the point that it makes me cry. I want—_

She was cut off as she heard her name being called.

"Wendy! Wendy! Come on! Harry's throwing a graduation party, and he has invited us, come on!" Wendy's best friend, Lisa, shouted in her face.

"Lisa, I don't really feel up to it right now, I just want to go home and sleep. But it's ok, you can go, I know you want to." Wendy stated nonchalantly.

Lisa glared at her, she couldn't her best friend was going to spend the glorious few moments after graduation sleeping. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Todd would love for you to be there," Lisa winked tactlessly at Wendy, "he also wants you to come." She tried to convince determinedly.

Wendy looked hesitant. Parties had never really been her deal, she just didn't fit in. But at the same time, Todd, the boy she had been dating since sophomore year in high school, would be there. That gave her a little bit more motive to go. She weighed down her options, was it worth it?

"Wendy, look, we're graduating! This is a big deal, and as your best friend I want to make sure you spend today doing something you actually remember in the future. And I know you hate parties, and feel like a complete outside. But just today, let's make some memories." Lisa concluded quickly, sensing her hesitance.

Wendy sighed, what choice she have? As much as she loved Lisa, she could be a complete prick sometimes. "Ok, I'll go," Wendy mumbled, hanging her head in defeat.

"Of course you are! Now let's go!" She grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her to her feet. Guiding her through the crowd of people, they made their way to Wendy's black Mercedes, a gift from her parents.

Wendy got into the car and drove off, she and Harry lived in the same neighborhood so the address wasn't a problem. The drive was silent, Lisa had taken out her phone and was texting her boyfriend, Jason. Lost in thought, she mindlessly steered the vehicle.

Todd was a complete sweetheart, a little dense and he could be a complete airhead sometimes, but he was also caring, sweet and treated her like a god. They had been together for six years, and she felt fully comfortable with him. Yet, at the same time, she felt as if he were holding her back.

 _Holding you back from what?_

The practical part of her mind screamed out. It was right thought, what was he stopping her from doing? Sometimes she just felt as if he was a lifeboat, jamming her in a steady spot, not letting her sink, yet not letting her fly either. And although she couldn't imagine life without him, sometimes the thought of living a life that wasn't planned, or dominated by others, appealed to her.

"Wendy!" Lisa cried, pushing Wendy's shoulder. "Would you stop blanking out already? We're here, let's go!"

Lisa, being the party animal that she was, bounced out of the car and ran towards the house, disappearing inside. Wendy stared after her, gulping as she heard the flamboyant music vibrating out of the house. Stepping out of the car, she stood up straight and looked all around. The streets were fairly empty and a hefty number of cars were parked in front of Harry's house.

Wendy walked towards the house, the music getting louder and louder as she neared the source. Pushing open the door, she stepped inside.


End file.
